Life is Like a Box of ThreeSided Polygons
by Zendou
Summary: SLASH... of course! E/J/R story... you'll have to read it to see! *Complete*
1. Hot and heavy

Chapter 1

"I'm HOME!" Rachel yelled as she threw her black purse and car keys onto the couch.

"Eric! Are you home?!"

"Hey, Rach, what's up?" Eric walked out of the bedroom with a basket full of assorted laundry, the summit consisted of dirty socks and boxers. Rachel squealed with delight and ran up to Eric, holding her hand in courtesy fashion, as if she expected him to kiss it. Eric looked at her hand and nodded, "Nice ring... did you just get it?" Eric grinned at her tenderly. Rachel began to jump up and down screaming.

"He asked me, he FINALLY asked me!!" Rachel squeaked still holding her hand out.

"Asked you what? Who?" Eric's brow furrowed in confusion.

"DUH, Eric! Jack did! He asked me to MARRY him!" Rachel resumed hopping up and down in place. Eric forced himself to continue grinning, though he was wilting on the inside. His stomach sank like a stone.

"That's great, Rachel. Congratulations. I'm happy for you both," Eric lied. "What did you tell him?"

Rachel laughed manically, "You crack me UP, Eric! I said YES, of course!" She threw her arms around Eric's neck and hugged him. Eric's grin faded.

"So when's the big day?" Eric asked after she let go of him and became fixated on her engagement ring again.

"We haven't picked one, but sooner is better!" Rachel was ecstatic. "I have to go tell Angela and Topanga! I'm so excited!" She gathered up her purse and keys, heading for the door. "See you later!"

Eric frowned after Rachel left. He slowly started walking his laundry downstairs.

*****************************

Jack trotted into the laundry room just as Eric finished putting the last load into the dryer. He snuck up behind Eric and covered his eyes, "Guess who!?"

"I give up," Eric said weakly. Jack spun Eric around and grinned at him. He cupped Eric's face gently and kissed him on the mouth. Eric pulled away.

"What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me?" He looked deeply into Eric's eyes.

"Should I be? Did you come down here so I could congratulate you?" Eric responded sarcastically. Jack sighed, pulling Eric close to him and wrapping his arms around Eric's zombie-like posture.

"C'mon, you know this was gonna eventually happen."

"What? That you were gonna propose to Rachel while you were sleeping with me or that you were gonna dump me like this?" Jack winced at the pain he saw in Eric's misty, deep brown eyes.

"Look, buddy, we will ALWAYS be best friends..." Jack leaned in and kissed Eric again, this time Eric leaned back before Jack's lips made contact.

"Sure, you need a best man... someone that knows you better than anyone... INSIDE and out."

"Look, we both know that this is just a phase... we're supposed to do stupid, weird things when we're in college. That's why they call it 'experimenting'." Jack swept his hand up the back of Eric's neck and held his head firmly as he leaned in for another kiss. This time Eric only fought him briefly before giving in fully. He let Jack's mouth envelop his own as they played their familiar tongue twisting games.

Jack still made him feel weak, his knees buckling slightly. He thought that what he and Jack had was far more than a 'phase' to 'get through'. He loved the way Jack would nearly force himself upon him, pressing his body into Eric's. He loved Jack's aggressiveness, how his body heat always overpowered him. He loved... Jack.

Jack backed Eric up against the warm dryer, pinning him with his steadily mounting lust. Eric seemed more of a sexual outlet than a romantic partner to Jack. It was uncomplicated. A simple give and take. It was a 'friends with benefits' type of arrangement. Jack certainly did NOT consider himself or Eric gay by any means. They were just two close friends that shared a little intimacy. A little fun.

Jack gently broke the kiss and looked Eric in the eyes, "We can resume this later tonight." He adjusted himself and smoothed his pants before turning to leave Eric alone in the basement.

"We sure will, after we straighten a few things out," he mumbled as he watched Jack leave. He caught himself staring at the curves of Jack's ass, watching his jeans as they hugged each cheek with every step.

Eric shook his head, "I must be crazy. What did I get myself into?"

He leaned against the dryer, partly to contemplate his shifting relationship and partly to conceal the evidence of his brief encounter with Jack.

"It's not going to end like this, I promise you that."

*****************************

A knock at the apartment door woke Eric from his sleep. The alarm clock read 1:30am. He rolled out of bed and walked to the front door. He opened it to find Jack and Rachel lip locked and all over each other. Eric slammed the door closed and began to scuffle toward the bedroom.

Jack opened the door and Rachel poked her head in, "Hey, Eric. Take care of my man for me. He's all yours now."

"You have no idea," Eric sighed under his breath. Jack gave Rachel another peck and closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Did you hear that? I'm all yours," Jack smiled seductively. Eric continued to stumble back into the bedroom and got back in bed.

"Oh no you don't, what do you think your doing?" Jack inquired as followed him into the bedroom, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

"Going back to bed? I'm tired..."

"...and I'm NOT," Jack jumped on Eric's bed and lay next to him, so that they were facing each other. Eric rolled onto his back and was about to turn his back to Jack when Jack grabbed him by the chin. He could feel Jack's hungering smirk in the dark as Jack slid his right leg up and over onto Eric's thighs. Jack took Eric's arm and moved it across his lower back and rested it on his bare cheek.

"I want you, right now," Jack whispered in his ear. He playfully nibbled on his lobe. Eric could feel the powerful stirring in his own loins, his libido struggled to take over. He jumped out of bed, startling Jack who lay naked before him.

"I can't do this anymore. This isn't right."

"What are you talking about?"

Eric continued to fight his almost instinctual urge to have his way with Jack, "This isn't fair to Rachel and it isn't fair to me... I..."

Jack sat up and hugged his knees as he pondered Eric's words.

"I love you, Jack. I mean... I'm _IN_ love with you. I don't know why I haven't told you this before... I didn't want to pressure you or make you feel weird, but I have to know where this is going, and I need to know now."

"What do you want me to say? I'm in love with Rachel..."

"Yet you can still come home and sleep with me?"

"We're best friends, people do this all the time..."

"No. They don't. I've never 'fooled around' with any of my male friends before. To me, we are a couple. I thought you continued to date Rachel because you were embarrassed of what we shared or maybe because it made things feel more 'normal' for you. If you're bisexual, then that's fine, but I don't want you stringing me along as you make plans to spend your life with a woman... I won't be a part of your cheating on Rach." Eric couldn't see the frown that had crept over Jack's face in the dark.

"Eric, we are just friends... this is nothing... just letting off sexual steam..."

"If that's all you think it is, then that's all it will ever be. Thanks for making me feel so cheap. Obviously, you don't feel what I feel about our little 'arrangement'. I didn't know I was a convenient fling. Well, now you have Rachel, so have her 'vent' your 'steam'."

"Eric, man, I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me. I didn't mean that 'it' means nothing. You're just confused. We aren't gay..." A flash of anger struck Eric to his very core, mixing with his sexual frustration and longing. Eric angrily pulled off his shirt.

"Then what do you call two guys having sex? This isn't the Playboy Mansion."

"I don't know... I don't _wanna_ think about it right now... can't we just..." Eric felt a new kind of frustration overriding his mind. He had never been so attracted to Jack and so mad at him at the same time as he was now. He dropped his boxers and began massaging himself with something he had picked up from his open nightstand drawer.

"What are you..."

"Shut up!" Eric growled at him. He climbed onto the bed and on top of Jack, kissing him forcefully. Jack's shock quickly subsided as he felt every part of Eric's body grinding into his own. Jack was breathless.

"You wanna let off some steam, I'll give you steam," Eric grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pushed him into the mattress. Jack let out a cry.

"Oh yeah, Eric... that's my boy."

He pushed his way into Jack, his own emotions and sensations roaring through his head and heart. Eric felt even more heated by Jack's pleading and groaning. Eric pounded Jack with a fury, Jack held on to Eric for dear life, loving every moment.

"Is that enough for ya? Huh? You want more?" Eric moaned through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, please... don't stop!" Jack held Eric tighter, licking his skin and tasting his sweat. Eric pumped harder and faster, taking his hurt and frustration out on Jack the only way he knew how.

"You're gonna take it and you're gonna LIKE it!" Eric huffed. Jack just moaned louder. Jack's lips finally found Eric's. They kissed roughly, tongues dueling in an interlocking tapestry of pleasure and desire.

A moment after they broke the kiss, both men cried out in unison as they reached their breaking points. Eric's last few thrusts sent them both over the edge, causing Eric's motion to slow. His body collapsed on top of Jack, they both laid there panting.

"That was the hottest and best experience of my life," Jack gasped.

"Yeah, too bad it won't ever happen again... I'm giving you back to Rachel, you're all hers now," Eric kissed Jack gently on the lips, got up and walked into the bathroom to shower.

*****************************

Looks like I'm back in the saddle. Don't forget to review... Thanks for reading!


	2. Turnabout is fair play

Chapter 2

The next morning, Jack woke up to an empty bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Eric's bed. It was disarrayed and empty. He grabbed a shirt and put it on as he headed for the kitchen. In the middle of fixing himself a bowl of cereal, the phone rang.

"Hello?... hey, sweetie, I was just thinkin' about you... doesn't matter to me, you pick any date you want, just make sure that we have enough time to send out invitations and get everything ready... of _course_ I told my parents... yeah, they love you... alright, honey, see you later... love you to, bye." Jack hung up the phone and trundled back to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He plopped down on the couch with his bowl of Lucky Charms and flipped on the TV. A few minutes later, Eric walked through the door, arms full of grocery bags. Jack set down his bowl and jumped up to offer help. Eric walked past him and dumped his armload on the kitchen table. He started putting things away while Jack stared, smirking at Eric. Eric glanced at Jack.

"What?"

"You really are mad at me, aren't you?" Eric continued to empty the bags as if he hadn't heard him. "Eric, do we need to talk again? Maybe we can have some more angry sex too..."

"I'm never sleeping with you again, Jack, I told you that."

Jack walked over to Eric and grabbed him by the wrist. "Stop doing that! Look at me when I'm talking to you." Eric stopped where he stood and gazed at Jack, disinterestedly.

"Eric, I'm sorry..." Jack approached him and embraced him. Eric stood stiff, unmoving. Jack continued to hold him. "I never thought this would get complicated or that either of us would be hurt by any of this... maybe I'm just naïve, but I really do care about you, man." Jack whispered into Eric's ear. Eric's face contorted as he began to cry. His body shook, heaving as he sobbed in Jack's arms. Jack squeezed him tighter, rubbing the nape of Eric's neck and his back as he spoke. "Look, I'm a jerk, okay? I would never intentionally hurt you. It's gonna be alright... we'll work this out, you and me, 'kay?" Eric nodded and finally raised his arms to hug Jack back.

"I wanna be with you so bad... just you... and me," Eric sobbed, clutching Jack tighter.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be okay..." Jack continued rubbing Eric's back, slowly working his way down to Eric's ass.

"Jack!" Eric warned reprovingly and stepped backward, wiping the tears from his face.

"What? It was an accident," Jack gave his shocked and innocent look.

"Yeah, I'm sure... so what are your plans today?" Eric returned to putting the groceries away.

"I dunno... I think Rach is coming over later... maybe we can all three of us go do something, like go hang by the pool. Perfect weather for it."

"Yeah, that'd be cool I guess. Awkward, but I could use some color." Eric wadded up the empty plastic bags and stuffed them under the sink. "It'll probably be crowded at the community pool though, you sure you wanna go there?"

"Oh, not that pool. We can use the one at the club that my dad belongs to... I've been to it before, really big heated pool and hardly anyone ever goes there." Jack walked back over to the couch and sat down to resume eating his breakfast. Eric stood in the kitchen for a moment, watching Jack. Finally Eric headed for the door to leave, Jack watched him as he walked by.

"Where you goin'?" Jack inquired casually.

"I'm... gonna go run a few more errands before we go to the pool... what time did you say you wanted to go?"

"Rach should be coming by around noon. Maybe we can go to lunch and then hit the pool, is that cool?"

"Yeah, see you in a couple hours then," he replied before he shut and locked the door.

Eric walked through the double doors of the student union, ordered a hot chocolate and sat alone at an open table. He tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings, staring at the swirling chocolate in his cup. A few moments passed before he realized that someone was sitting in front of him. Eric looked up, noticing a familiar pair of deep brown eyes that stared back at him.

"Hey, you're Eric, right?" he smiled. "You sit in front of me in my communications class," he stated as he reached forward to shake Eric's hand. Eric paused before he took the firm grip and shook it.

"Uh, yeah... you're Marshall, right?" Marshall nodded.

"Yeah, so you _do_ remember me," he smiled warmly at Eric. Eric unconsciously smiled back. "So, I saw you sitting here and thought I'd use you to do my homework assignment for Mr. Meyer." Eric stared at him puzzled for a moment. Suddenly, Eric's face brightened with recognition.

"That's right, we're supposed to find a classmate and ask seven questions about them." Marshall's smile widened, showing off his perfect teeth as he nodded.

"Yup, so if you have a few minutes, do you think we could..."

"Oh definitely... definitely... but I haven't made up my questions yet." Eric's pensive look took over his face.

"That's alright, I'll help you if you want." Eric listened and continued to study him, trying not to be obvious about his attraction to his classmate. On a few occasions, Eric had fantasized about Marshall, but didn't think that he noticed Eric before today.

"Okay," Eric stuttered. "Uh, yeah, thanks." Marshall took out his notebook and handed a sheet of paper and a pen to Eric.

"You want me to go first, ya know, to help give you an idea of what kinds of questions you wanna ask?" he held out his notebook to give to Eric. He took the notebook and flipped it around so he could read the questions.

"'kay, number one. What is your full name?" Eric proceeded.

"Marshall Patrick Davis."

"What is your major?"

"Uhhhh... Molecular Biology."

"Really?"

"Yup." Eric quickly scrawled the answer down.

"Next. What is your favorite food?"

"Japanese food. Sushi wa sugoi desu yo."

"Huh?"

Marshall laughed, "I said sushi is awesome." He winked at Eric.

"Wow, you speak Japanese, huh?"

"Hai, sukoshi... that means 'Yes, a little bit'."

"That's cool... okay, what are your hobbies?" Marshall leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I like to play racquetball, blade, and play video games... oh, and I like working out."

"I can tell," Eric mumbled under his breath, sweeping his eyes across Marshall's defined chest and chiseled arms.

"What was that?" Marshall sat up and leaned on the table.

"Oh, nothing. I... sometimes mumble when I write, helps me not to forget... what I'm writing," Eric cringed.

"Uh huh... next?"

"Ummm, where do you live?"

"In the Foster Dorm."

"...and where do you work?"

"Part-time as a lab assistant."

"Finally, is there anyone in your Comm class that you're interested in?"

"Yeah, there is someone, but I haven't built up enough courage to do anything about it yet..."

"Oh really? Who is it? Maybe I can help you out," Eric offered.

"Really? You'd help me?"

"Yeah, no problem... but I don't know why you'd need help... you're a good lookin' guy, you probably don't have any problems with the ladies."

"You're right about that, never had any problems with the ladies," Marshall joked. "My problem is finding the courage to ask _you_ out..." They both sat there in silence. Marshall fidgeted with a packet of sugar from the table dispenser.

Eric looked at him, astonished, "Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I am."

"Wait, what makes you think that I'm..."

"I didn't think that at all actually, I was just hoping... I'm sorry if I offended you, you don't have to do the assignment with me... I'm... I'm really sorry," Marshall stammered and reached over to retrieve his notebook to put it in his backpack. Eric didn't move, still shocked by the conversations detour. Marshall zipped his backpack closed and slung it over his shoulder and turned to leave.

"Hey... what are you doing today?" Eric asked. Marshall turned around and looked at Eric.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"I, uhhh... no, I... no."

"You wanna come with me and my roommate and his fiancé to an exclusive pool party?" Eric grinned reassuringly at Marshall. He hesitated, trying to read Eric, unable to detect a shred of insincerity.

"Yeah, sure, when?" Marshall sat back down.

"In about an hour, you have a suit?" Eric teased, eyeing him suspiciously. Marshall flashed his pearly whites again, relieved.

"Yeah, it won't take me a second to go grab it..."

"Cool, meet me back here in half an hour and we'll leave."

"You got it." He jumped up out of his chair and left Eric at the table to wait. Eric didn't mind waiting; his hot chocolate had turned lukewarm.

"Things are definitely lookin' up," he whispered cheerfully.

Rachel let herself in and looked around the apartment.

"Jack, you home? Eric?"

"Hey, Rach." Jack walked into the living room wearing a towel around his waist and a dark yellow t-shirt. "Ready?"

"Of course, and I'm wearing your favorite swimsuit," she said seductively as she put her arms around Jack's neck and drew close to him for a kiss.

"Mmmm, the purple one?" he asked before pecking her on the lips.

"Uh huh, I know how naughty it makes you feel," she giggled. Jack had his hands around her hips. They swayed to imaginary music, looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh, you like it when I feel naughty, do you?" he teased. Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Eric and Marshall laughing.

"Oh hey, Rach... Jack. This is my friend, Marshall. Marshall, this is my roommate, Jack, and his fiancée, Rachel. I thought it would be cool to invite him," Eric said as he strolled by them, heading for the bedroom to get changed.

"Hey, I know you," Rachel exclaimed. "Your in my biology class, right? Mrs. Dodd?" Marshall nodded.

"That's right, I thought you looked familiar. How are ya?" Marshall reached out to shake her hand. Behind them, Jack quietly followed Eric into the bedroom. Eric searched his bureau for a pair of swimming trunks.

"You don't have to put them on here, though I wouldn't mind the free show," Jack encouraged. "There's a dressing room and shower poolside."

"Oh, alright, that works." He grabbed a towel and folded his swimsuit into it. Jack followed him out of the bedroom.

"You guys ready? Let's go!" Jack said as he opened the door to let them all file out of the apartment, Rachel and Marshall were still chatting, Eric was right behind them. He gave Jack an odd look as he passed by him. Jack winked and slapped Eric on the ass, then closed the door and locked it.

Rachel and Marshall continued to chat all the way to the club; Eric and Jack sat in silence, stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. After the valet parked Jack's car, he led them through the front office and out to the pool in back.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick, anyone else need to?" Jack asked. Rachel had already stripped down to her bikini, offering a 'no thanks', dittoed by Marshall who had just pulled his shirt off and was starting to remove his pants. Eric stood mesmerized by his gorgeous body. His smooth body rippled with well-defined muscles from his neck down to his abs. Eric didn't realize he was staring so intently, or see Jack notice that Eric was watching Marshall. Jack punched Eric in the arm roughly.

"HEY! Don't you need to go change?" Jack interrupted irritably. Eric turned, rubbing his arm.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I do, thanks."

"If you two need to use the bathroom or rinse off, there are bathrooms and showers right there," he directed, pointing to the building at the other end of the pool. Rachel and Marshall already started into the pool while Jack and Eric walked into the bathrooms. A row of toilet stalls lined one side of the wall opposite a row of urinal stalls. Jack walked to the glass door at the back of the bathroom and held the door open.

"The changing room, showers, sauna and steam room are back through here." Eric wordlessly walked into the changing room and looked around. He found an empty locker, putting his towel and suit inside of it. He began to strip, facing the wall adjacent to his locker. He stood there, naked, shoving his clothes into the locker and pulling out his towel and suit. He felt warm air on his neck and was about to turn around when he was shoved up against the wall. He could feel the contact of warm skin from his shoulders to his thighs, the warm air still heavy on his neck.

"You like him, don't you," Jack hissed in his ear. Eric could feel Jack jabbing himself between his legs. "You think some straight friend of yours is gonna make me jealous?"

"If it wasn't, why are you so concerned?" Eric replied calmly, torn by the heat of the moment and the dedication to his recent convictions regarding Jack. "We aren't a couple, remember Jack? You've got Rachel, so why do you care who I'm friends with?" He felt Jack pressing harder against him, breathing heavier.

"I'm not worried about it, I know you still want me..." Jack lightly bit the nape of Eric's neck before letting up. He stormed off to the bathrooms, leaving Eric a little shaken and somewhat relieved. He rubbed the spot on his neck that Jack attacked, and thought about Jack's reaction to Marshall. He quickly donned his suit and headed for the pool.

"...are you serious? What a shame, cause you are TOTALLY hot," Rachel told Marshall, who was sitting on the pool stairs, flipping water on his legs while she waded around.

"Oh is he now?" Jack interjected, a little surprised. Rachel put her hands on her hips and gave Jack her "gimme a break" look.

"Oh, honey, not as hot as you, of course," Rachel grinned, and then turned to Marshall. "Can I tell him? If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it." Marshall chuckled and shrugged. Eric was behind Jack, tossing his towel on one of the sunbathing chairs.

"Jack, Marshall is gay. You know I love just you, he's not competition," Rachel reassured him, bending her knees so that she was submerged to her neck.

"That makes me feel SOOO much better," Jack retorted, glaring at Eric. Eric caught the look and responded to the sentiment with a devious smile.

Eric Matthews: 1

Jack Hunter: 0

"Did you already know, Eric?" Rachel asked while kicking her legs and floating around the shallow end of the pool. She held her index finger up while she dipped her head under the water to wet her hair.

"I found out this morning. It doesn't bother me," Eric answered offhandedly. When Rachel turned to swim to deeper waters, Eric winked at Marshall. Marshall smiled. Jack slipped his shirt off and tossed it on Eric's towel, roughly brushing by Eric as he entered the pool.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be a long day?" Eric sighed as he dove into the warm water.

=D


	3. The obvious and the oblivious

Chapter 3

He didn't breathe a word to Eric for the rest of the afternoon. Instead, Jack just threw dirty looks his way whenever Eric interacted with Marshall. Rachel spent most of her time dunking Jack in the pool and gabbing with Marshall and Eric. She regaled them with her story about her engagement and how long she had waited for Jack to ask her. The entire time Eric raged inside, resenting Rachel for stealing part of Jack from him while he resented himself for stealing a part of Jack from her. Ironically, Eric was also grateful that he met Marshall and focused on him as much as he could without drawing any suspicion from Rachel or Jack. Marshall was very attractive to him. His body, his eyes, his smile and personality were so full of honesty and vigor. Marshall didn't seem the type to play games or try to manipulate anybody. Eric found that especially attractive.

A few hours later, they left the club and returned to the apartment. Jack kissed Rachel goodbye, with some small talk about plans for dinner and a movie. Eric and Marshall sat on the couch and watched TV while Jack went into the bedroom to gather up a load of laundry.

"So you have any plans for tonight?" Marshall asked nervously. Their knees were casually touching. He had been afraid to move, fearing that Eric would shift or put his foot on the floor if he drew attention to it.

"Nothing... you feel like going out?" Eric didn't move.

"Sure, what do you feel like doing?"

"...you guys can come with Rach and I to dinner and a movie. We had a lot of fun today, so you're welcome to hang with us, Marshall." Jack interrupted before heading to the laundry room. He looked at Jack and then at Eric. Eric gave Jack a skeptical look and turned to Marshall, "Whatever you feel like."

"Sure, that'd be great. What time do you plan on going?" Marshall inquired politely.

"Uh, in a couple of hours?"

"Does that sound good to you, Eric?" Both men paused, waiting for Eric's answer.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you going for dinner?"

"Carmichael's, have you ever been, Eric?" Jack asked with a hint of disdain. Marshall watched Eric's eyes drop to the floor as he became visibly uncomfortable.

"No," he said quietly. Eric's cheeks became flush with anger and embarrassment. Jack knew he couldn't afford to eat at such an expensive restaurant. Eric thought it a cheap shot and immature if this was some form of retaliation.

"That's okay, Eric. Dinner is on me. You invited me to go swimming today, so tonight will be my treat." Marshall interjected. Eric looked at Marshall, still uncomfortable, then at Jack.

"Well, whatever. We'll be leaving around 7:30 tonight. I'll call Rach to have her change the reservations to include you guys."

"You sure it's not a problem, Jack? If you and Rachel want to be alone..." Marshall offered.

"No, no. It's no problem at all. It would be fun to have you. Both of you." Jack smirked and left.

"Look, we can go somewhere else if you want, we don't have to eat there, or do dinner at all, or see a movie... today was a lot of fun and you don't owe me anything..." Eric fumbled his words, trying to express himself without causing further awkwardness.

"Eric, it's cool. Don't sweat it. Carmichael's is a good restaurant, you'll love it if you love Italian food." Marshall put his hand on Eric's knee. He stared at it, and then looked into Marshall's eyes. He smiled at Eric and stood up. "Well, I better go home and get ready. Don't wanna smell like chlorine all night..."

Eric stood up and followed him to the door, "Yeah, I should get changed too. Don't wanna be too big of an embarrassment to ya. Then you might not go out with me again." A smile was burgeoning on Eric's lips. Marshall winked at Eric and leaned forward, kissing Eric on the cheek.

"Thanks for today, I had a good time. I'll be back in a few hours." Eric closed the door and leaned against it, lightly touching his cheek where Marshall had kissed him. He had longed to kiss those lips all day. He wanted to feel their soft heat pressing against his own mouth. Eric laughed at himself, jogged through the bedroom and into the bathroom. He sang long, loud and a trifle out of tune as he jumped into the shower.

"Marshall! You goin' up?" Rachel looked puzzled as she held the elevator door. He quickly stepped inside.

"Yeah, Jack invited Eric and I to dinner tonight."

"Cool! We had so much fun today at the pool, it'll be like a double date!" Rachel grinned and winked at Marshall.

"Alright, now I have to ask, because I'm not 100% sure... is Eric gay?"

"He is, but I don't know if he's comfortable enough about it to come right out and say it to any of us... he should know better than to think we would judge him, but I respect his space and privacy." She glanced up, staring at the row of floor numbers that lit in succession as they passed each floor. Marshall stood there in silence, thinking. The doors opened and Rachel stepped out, followed by Marshall. She knocked on the door as she turned to him, "I have a key, but I like to give them a chance to look decent."

"That's considerate of you."

Eric opened the door and admitted his friends into the apartment with a hug. Rachel began to call for Jack, immediately heading for the bedroom. Eric turned to Marshall and smiled. He stepped forward with a smile of his own and embraced Eric tightly. Eric held on for a moment longer than he felt it appropriate, blushing as he slowly brushed cheeks with Marshall when they parted.

"You look great," Eric blushed even more at the compliment. He looked around to make sure that Jack and Rachel were not in the room.

"You do too... and you smell good too." Eric bashfully responded. He was rewarded with another perfect grin from Marshall, who raised his hand to Eric's face and gently brushed it, moving slowly down his neck. Eric looked into Marshall's eyes and felt his warm smile.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Starving, you?" Marshall sat down, while waiting for Eric to answer.

"I could eat," Eric smirked, sitting down next to him. Rachel walked back into the living room, towing Jack behind her. Eric jumped up and watched them cross the room to the door.

"Everybody ready?" Jack looked to Eric and Marshall for consent. They both nodded. "Oh, is it cool if we drive separately? I've got some stuff in the back seat of my convertible, so I don't think all four of us can fit."

"That's fine, Eric and I will take my car." Eric looked at Marshall, relieved. Jack gave Eric a quick, disgusted glance then turned and escorted Rachel to the elevator.

"If you like, you and Rachel can ride with us... unless you would rather take separate vehicles," Marshall offered.

"That's great! We'll ride with you," Rachel smiled. As they exited the building, the three of them followed Marshall up to an old beat-up red station wagon parked near the corner. He stood there with his back to them, jingling and fumbling with his keys.

"Don't be embarrassed, Marshall. College life is a humbling experience... we can't _all_ drive sports cars," Jack beamed at Rachel and Eric. Rachel smacked Jack on the arm, "Be nice! I drive an old car!" Eric frowned. He had hoped that Jack had better manners than that. He was wrong.

Marshall fidgeted for another moment before turning around to face Jack, with a sly grin on his face. "Oh, that's not my car," he replied coolly. He pointed across the street, "That's my car... I just can't remember which one turns off the alarm and unlocks the doors..." As soon as he finished speaking, he held his keys in the air and pressed a button and the black Lexus SUV across the street chirped and flashed it's lights. The interior lights came on and the doors unlocked. Jack's mouth dropped. Rachel squealed and clapped her hands together, rushing over to ogle the immaculate new ride. Eric, astonished as well, followed Rachel to the car and they both did a lap around it, surveying and admiring. Jack composed himself and walked casually over to the vehicle and opened the passenger door.

"It's just a car, no big deal..."

"Yeah, but it's brand new!" Rachel squealed as she opened her door and slid onto the seat.

"Eric! Leather seats!" Rachel moaned as she caressed the interior. Marshall hopped in and Eric rode shotgun.

"Wow, this is really nice."

"Thanks, Eric. Of course, my dad bought it for me, since I'm 'struggling' through college." Marshall winked at Eric. He reciprocated with a smile. Jack sat with arms folded, looking out the window defiantly, pouting because he had been outdone. It was all Jack could do to keep from yelling at them for making such an ass of themselves over a car. He seethed quietly.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Marshall turned over his valet key to the valet and the four of them headed into the restaurant. Jack stepped forward and announced his name to the maitre d'. After conferring for a moment, Jack returned to the group.

"Rach, I totally forgot to call you and have you add Eric and Marshall to the guest list," he turned to Marshall and Eric. "Well, it doesn't look _that busy... maybe you can wait for an available table... it shouldn't be too long."_

Eric rolled his eyes. This night can't get much worse. Obviously, Jack was pulling out all the stops. Marshall stepped forward, toward the maitre d', and looked back to Eric, "Gimme a second, 'kay?" Eric nodded. Rachel frowned. Jack smirked at Eric. Marshall returned a second later.

"We have a table, let's go." Both Jack and Eric stared in amazement as they were led to one of the center tables. Marshall continued his confident smile, waiting for Jack to demand an explanation. He didn't disappoint.

"How did you do that?" Jack demanded. His contempt for Marshall was growing rapidly. Eric had a pleased and grateful expression on his face, while Rachel began to discipline Jack.

"Don't be rude! Just be grateful that he was able to fix _your_ screw up!" Rachel smacked Jack on the shoulder.

"Don't HIT me! I want to know how he did that."

"I know the owner, he's my uncle." Marshall piped up. Eric felt Marshall grab his hand and hold it. By this time, he was so frustrated by Jack's attitude that he thought he would explode, but Eric felt a peaceful tranquility wash over him when he Marshall touched his hand. He laced his fingers in between Marshall's and looked at him. He looked at Eric and smiled reassuringly. Rachel continued to reprimand Jack for his behavior until Jack sat silently, staring at Eric.

"So what's good here, Marshall?" Eric asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that settled around the table.

"Everything," he stated simply.

"Alright, I'll have one of everything," Rachel chimed in. They all laughed, except for Jack. Jack excused himself and headed for the bathroom before anyone could react. Eric released Marshall's hand and stood up, "I'll find out what's bothering him. I'll be right back." Rachel and Marshall looked at each other uncomfortably and simultaneously reached for their waters as Eric headed for the bathroom.


	4. Broken Promises

A WARNING: This chapter is QUITE a bit more graphic than usual. If explicit homosexual situations or relationships disturb you, then do not read further. This chapter is why this fic is rated R, only you know if you are legally allowed to continue. Peruse at your own risk.

- Z

Chapter 4

"What's your damage!?" Eric crossed the bathroom floor to the still open handicapped stall he saw Jack disappear through a moment before. "Why are you being such an asshole!" He shut and locked the stall door behind him, standing in front of Jack who had sat down on the toilet, face buried in his hands.

"I dunno... I..." Jack looked up; Eric could see tears in his eyes. "I can't stand seeing you with _him_... look at him trying to show off... I hate the way he looks at you, the way he touches you, the way he smiles at you... I don't know why I even feel like this... if you're trying to get back at me, you're doing a heroic job..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... First of all, HE doesn't treat me like a piece of meat. HE has put up with your jealousy and your snide comments and HE would probably beat the hell out of you if he knew how bad you hurt me."

"Thanks, that clears it all up, I feel _so _much better now..." Jack retorted sarcastically.

"Besides, YOU said you were in love with and going to marry Rachel... YOU said we'd always be friends no matter what... YOU said we weren't gay, that it was, how did you put it? letting off 'sexual steam' was it?"

"...I know, I know... stop it..."

"It didn't have to be like this, I gave you so many chances..."

"... I said, stop it..."

"I tell you I'm in love with you and hope you'll love me back and all you do is try and make a move on me!"

"...JUST STOP IT!" Jack stood up and angrily shoved Eric against the bathroom wall. Eric's shoulders smacked squarely against the cold tile with a dull thud.

"Eric... wait, I'm sorry..." He glared at Jack and rushed forward, grabbed Jack by his collar and raised his fist. Jack's right hand met Eric's cheek in a quick and forceful slap. Eric slowly brought his head around, glaring and clenching his teeth.

"You ASSHOLE!" Eric growled. He grabbed Jack by the back of his neck and pulled him nose to nose. Jack stood there, fear and tears showing through his wide-eyed expression. Eric stood there, looking into those brown, watery eyes, wanting to knock him unconscious, but something stopped him. He thought Jack looked so helpless, so emotionally fragile. He impulsively reached around and grabbed Jack's ass, pulling him closer. His arm slid up Jack's back, under his shirt, and Eric kissed him long and hard. Shocked, Jack tried to step back, but Eric held him tightly. Jack closed his eyes and kissed Eric back, returning the embrace, his hands madly wandering up and down Eric's back. The torrent of conflicting emotions between the two men threw them into a frenzy of lust and heat. Jack now had Eric up against the wall, grinding him into it. Eric's hand came between them and deftly unbuttoned Jack's jeans. He shoved his hand down Jack's pants and caressed him while Jack moaned softly. Eric pushed him back slowly, until Jack was backed up against the opposite wall. Jack could feel Eric stroking him, faster and faster. The rhythm pushed him closer and closer to the point of no return. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Eric... you're... gonna make me..." Eric stopped his mouth with another wet, passionate kiss, pressing Jack up against the wall. He anticipated Jack's orgasm by using his other hand to catch Jack's load. Jack grabbed handfuls of Eric's hair and kissed him hungrily as he emptied himself into Eric's waiting hand. Jack shook from the rush of endorphins that flooded his nervous system. He slowly slid down the wall, pants still unbuttoned, and sat on the floor as the rush slowly subsided.

"Hey Eric... everything okay in there?" Marshall knocked on the stall door. Eric turned toward the door and Jack quickly tucked his shirt back in and buttoned his jeans.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Be out in a minute," Eric replied calmly. He looked down at his hands. They were covered with Jack's fresh, warm semen.

"You sure?" Marshall hesitated. Jack was on his knees, about to get up when Eric turned around and looked down at him. Jack could see that he was still angry. He loved it when Eric was angry; it was attractive in a strange way... so masculine. Jack remained where he was and slowly unzipped Eric's fly.

"Yeah, we'll be right out." Eric stared into Jack's eyes as he worked his way inside Eric's pants. Jack paused briefly to watch Eric lick his hands clean.

"How is it?"

"Perfect as always." Jack took Eric's stiff member fully into his mouth and watched his eyes roll back into his head. Eric let out a slow, deep sigh as he began to rhythmically press himself into Jack's face. Jack used his hands to pull Eric's pants and boxers down around his ankles, then grabbed his ass and shoved him deeper down his throat. Eric tried to stifle his own moaning; his threshold almost breached. Jack worked a finger slowly into Eric's ass, causing him to tense up and ejaculate repeatedly into Jack's eager mouth. He swallowed every bit. Jack helped Eric hike his boxers and pants back up, then stood up. Eric began to turn, adjusting himself so that he looked presentable when Jack pulled him back again, looking deep into Eric's eyes.

"I... love you." Before he could respond, Jack kissed Eric deeply before he unlocked the stall door and strode over to the row of sinks. Eric stood there for a moment, and then joined Jack at the sinks. They both washed their hands and straightened their clothes and walked out together.

*******************

Marshall sat back down across from Rachel. He looked at her and she stared inquisitively back at him.

"Eric said they'd be right out... think we should order for them?" Rachel nodded. The waiter returned and took their orders before rushing off to the kitchen. Rachel sipped her water silently. Marshall played with the centerpiece and looked around. Eric and Jack appeared and sat down at the table. Rachel looked over at Jack.

"We ordered for you... your usual." Rachel looked at Marshall, he returned the look, and then looked over at Eric.

"I did too, I hope you like Chicken Parmesan..." Eric nodded to Marshall and looked at Jack. Jack stared at Eric. The uncomfortable silence returned. The four of them sat quietly through the rest of the evening and the ride home. It was Rachel that opted to skip the movie. Marshall pulled up to the front of the apartment building and parked. He left the engine running and held Eric's arm to keep him from getting out.

"Could we take a drive around the block?" he asked Eric quietly. Eric nodded. Jack and Rachel stood by Eric's open window and looked in at Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall, for dinner and for driving. I'm... sorry about tonight. Maybe we can do this another time. I promise it will be better... see you in class," Rachel waved as she turned to walk inside. Jack followed her in after he and Eric exchanged a few glances.

"Let's go," Eric breathed and laid his head back against the leather headrest. Marshall pulled away from the curb.

*******************

"What the hell was that all about?!"

"What!?"

"Don't give me that... how stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're stupid at all!"

"Well, you must think I'm a real idiot to not know what's going on!"

"_Nothing's _going on!"

"You're such a liar... I'm not marrying somebody that's gonna lie to me," Rachel threw her coat at Jack and began pacing from the living room to the kitchen and back again. Jack sat down and sighed.

"Here we go..."

"See?! You do think I'm an idiot... like I don't see what's going on between you and Eric... hell, has _been _going on for all I know..." Rachel crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in front of Jack. He leaned back against the couch and rolled his eyes. Jack had a hard time focusing on Rachel. All he could think about was Eric.

"So you aren't gonna say something? Anything?"

"What do you want me to say? 'Hey, Rach, you figured it out, me and Eric are humping like rabbits'?"

"Well, since it's the truth, that would be a good place to start."

"C'mon, sweetie, you know I love you..."

"That's far enough." Rachel sat down next to him. "I believe that you love me, and I actually believe that you think that you're attracted to me on some weird and almost sexual level, but we have been going out for over a year and a half and seeing you tonight around Eric and how you treated Marshall... you're like a jealous boyfriend!" Jack gave her an astonished look while Rachel continued, "Don't act surprised. I can't believe you think that I'm so naïve... I knew Eric was gay, I catch him staring at your ass constantly and he hasn't been on a date with a girl for over a year. Then Marshall comes along, out of the blue... he and Eric are inseparable and you are going ape-shit over it! Gimme _some _credit..."

Jack sat there, absorbing everything Rachel had said. He tried to gauge whether or not this was some kind of trap or setup Rachel had devised or that maybe Eric had put her up to. Jack stood up and walked into his bedroom and slammed the door. Rachel remained on the couch rubbing her face in exasperation. Jack jumped on Eric's bed and broke down. He curled up with Eric's pillow and fought the growing emptiness inside of him. He felt alone, misunderstood, frustrated.

In the living room, Rachel had flipped on the television and impatiently flipped through the channels. She was angry, wishing Jack had been more upfront with her. She was still a bundle of nerves and hoped that Eric would be home soon. She and Eric needed to talk now.

*******************

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Marshall pulled into an open space by the park up the street. He shifted into Park and turned to face Eric, expectantly.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie about this..." Eric took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He faced Marshall and did his best to look him in the eyes. "Jack and I have... a past."

"From the way he acted, I figured. I think Rachel suspects something too."

"Did she say anything?"

"Nah, we both kinda guessed what was going on..." Eric shifted uncomfortably at that. The dashboard lights illuminated Marshall's face. He looked good even in poor lighting, Eric thought.

"Well it wasn't what you guys were thinking..."

"Yes... it was. I thought you weren't gonna lie about it." Marshall looked sternly at him. Eric felt like crawling into a hole and hiding. His stomach was tied in knots and he suddenly wanted to be home.

"Look, it _kinda _was what you think it was, but it didn't happen like you think. I was actually ready to punch him out." Eric's gaze dropped to the steering wheel.

"Here," Marshall pointed to his face. "Look me in the eyes when you're talking to me. It's harder to lie when you look someone in the eyes." Eric's face went flush.

"I don't know why this is so hard for me... I mean, I barely know you and we've only hung out for a day..."

"Maybe it's because you have integrity and you aren't the type to cheat."

"...or maybe it's because you seem too good to be true and it scares me," he reached for Marshall's hand and held it. "I don't want to be hurt again." Marshall pulled his hand away, "Look, Eric. I don't think we should pursue anything more than friendship while you're still... sorting out your past. It's obvious you're still in love with Jack, and I haven't figured out if I'm just a rebound or a revenge tactic yet." Eric shook his head vehemently.

"You're neither! I swear! I really like you and I definitely would like to consider us more than friends."

"I like you too, Eric. A lot, but I think you should resolve your previous relationship before you start a new one... these things have a way of getting... complicated."

"It's not complicated though. Jack used me for sex. That's it. He wants to be with Rachel. Period. True, I think he may have some residual jealousy, which explains his odd behavior tonight, but I know Jack and he will wake up tomorrow and everything will be back the way it was."

"...which is what? Letting him use you for sex?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"No, I told him never again... until tonight." Eric felt his face rush with renewed heat, his eyes moistened. "But I only gave him a hand-job and he gave me head... that's all, I swear." Tears raced down Eric's cheek. He felt so torn, he wanted to please Marshall, but he missed Jack terribly.

"I see. _That's _all? I don't even kiss on the first date. I guess you must think me a prude if a B.J. and a hand-job are that minor to you. Don't worry, Eric, we're still friends. It's not like you cheated or anything. I personally wouldn't do something like that if I was starting a relationship with someone else, but, hey, that's me. It's also a little tacky to pull something like that when you are on a date and he's out with his fiancée..." Eric looked into Marshall's brown eyes.

"You considered this a date?" Marshall rolled his eyes and sarcastically chuckled. "No! No, I don't mean it like that... please, I meant... you like me enough to consider this a date?" Eric clarified. He wiped the tear away from his left cheek. Marshall could see his sincere, almost innocent demeanor. He reached over and gently wiped the tears from Eric's right cheek.

"Yes, I considered this a date. I wasn't completely sure about you until Rachel told me..."

"Wait, Rachel?"

"Yeah... she said she knew about you." Eric's stomach sank like a stone. He didn't think _anyone_ suspected him and Jack. He wondered how long she knew... and why she didn't say anything.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm not impressed by what happened tonight, but I do think you are a good guy, Eric. I think that Jack has taken advantage of you and I hope you don't let him use you any further."

"I'm very sorry. I'm really embarrassed about tonight. I'll make it up to you, really."

"Don't worry about it. We're just friends. Maybe when you get your personal life in a more stable mode, we could talk about dating again." Marshall gently leaned forward. Eric felt awkward and closed his eyes, leaning forward. He felt Marshall's warm, moist lips on his cheek again. Unable to resist, Eric turned his head enough to brush lips with Marshall. He leaned back, a little surprised at Eric.

"I probably shouldn't have done that, but I thought that, technically, this is our second date since I took you out to the pool for our first one."

"You got me there," Marshall chuckled. He stared into Eric's dark, dim-lit eyes. Eric leaned forward again, cocking his head slightly, his mouth watering in anticipation of Marshall's soft, wet mouth. Marshall continued to stare into his eyes, their lips only an inch apart. He hesitated for a few moments, debating whether or not he should kiss him back. A moment before Eric could pull back, Marshall slowly closed the gap between their lips, gently kissing Eric full on the mouth. They kissed for a few seconds before Marshall pulled back and exhaled slowly, looking straight ahead. Eric sat up in his seat and watched Marshall start the vehicle.

"Thank you," Eric whispered to him. Marshall reached up and touched Eric's cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly across his chin and lips.

"No, thank you... for being honest. I really do like you. I do." Marshall pulled out of his parking spot and turned around, heading for the apartment building to drop Eric off.


	5. That was then this is now

He hesitated, standing in front of the door with the apartment key in his hand. Eric was reluctant to open the door. He didn't want to face Jack or Rachel. He took a deep breath and blew it out forcefully and reached forward to unlock the door. As he slowly turned the key in the lock, the doorknob and keys rushed forward out of his hands as Rachel threw open the door. She stood in the open doorway and looked at Eric expectantly.

"'Bout time... we need to have a chat, Eric." He stared after her, stunned. She twirled around and resumed pacing from the kitchen to the living room, her knee-high boots clicking on the wood floor as she stepped. He finally stepped into the room and set his keys on top of the television. Rachel stood right in front of him, Eric helplessly looked up at her and waited. He wondered how she was going to react, with a slap? a kick? a punch?

"Rachel, I..." Eric began and was cut off when she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head down toward his left shoulder. She leaned in and sniffed the side of his face and moved slowly down his neck. She kept sniffing, moving down his chest and then let go of him.

"What the hell was _that_ about???"

"I can smell him on you... I knew it!" Rachel began pacing again, "Sit down, Eric."

"Rachel-"

"SIT DOWN!" Eric quickly complied and sat down on the couch. He had never seen her so upset. He wondered where Jack was.

"Now, I can accept the fact that you're gay..."

"What!? How did you..."

"Let me finish." Rachel barked sternly. She gritted her teeth and continued pacing. "I can accept the fact that you and Jack have been or are currently messing around, chalk it up to experimentation or whatever."

Rachel stopped and stared into Eric's eyes with a narrow look, "But I CAN NOT deal with lies and secrets! I WILL NOT sit around and pretend that you two have something going on behind my back... not to mention poor Marshall." She folded her arms and glared. "Do you know how much Marshall likes you? A lot. I don't know what kind of game you and Jack are playing, but I guarantee that if you hurt me or Marshall, you'll both be sorry." Rachel grabbed her purse and coat and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Eric sat there staring at the closed door in astonishment. He felt like he HAD been punched in the stomach. His eyes moistened and he felt a frustration and a hurt that he hadn't felt in a long time. His head spun with so many incoherent and random thoughts that he finally slumped over, lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Afraid of falling asleep on the couch, he staggered to the bedroom. He found Jack's bed empty, light snoring from his own bed. Eric wondered for a moment why Jack wasn't in his own bed and dismissed it as quickly as the thought had occurred. He laid down in Jack's bed and fell asleep.

**********************************************

As mid-morning approached, Eric lazily opened his eyes. He felt something resting on his chest and looked over. Jack was lying next to him, his hand draped across Eric's bare chest. Eric realized that they both were wearing only boxers. Eric panicked. He couldn't remember Jack getting into bed with him last night.

"Jack... Jack..." Eric whispered urgently.

"Mmm?" Jack didn't open his eyes, lying there facing Eric.

"Did we...uh... _do_ anything last night?" Eric held his breath in anticipation of the answer.

"Mm hmm... at the restaurant, remember?" Jack mumbled from his pillow.

"No, I meant after that..."

"What?" Jack raised his head and cocked it to look at Eric.

"When I went to bed last night, I had a shirt and pants on, and you weren't laying right there."

"Eric, nothing happened. You were asleep when I woke up last night, so I took your shirt and pants off and I laid down next to you and fell asleep." Jack stretched and yawned, putting an arm around Eric's chest and pulling him close. Eric didn't move. He had no clue what to do.

"You know, I've realized something. I'm madly and desperately in love with you." Jack smiled and looked up into Eric's eyes.

"You – you are?"

"Uh huh. That's what last night taught me. You were right about me. I was hiding, or in denial or whatever I was. I used Rachel as a front, and I'm not proud of that. She's smarter than I gave her credit for, and so are you. I owe you an apology." Eric began to panic inside. Rachel's words echoed in his mind.

"We can't just dump Rachel and Marshall like that and expect them to understand or be happy for us. Look at what jerks we'd be." Eric reasoned. Jack sat up, tears filled his eyes.

"What are you saying? That's it? 'Sorry, Jack, too little too late,'?" Eric sat up and hugged Jack tightly. Eric tried to think of an answer.

"I don't know. I know we can't just walk away from the situation that we both created." Jack frowned at Eric's response.

"I won't share you, Eric."

"That's not your choice to make. Besides, I've been sharing _you_ and it hasn't bothered you until now." Eric stood up and walked to the window and looked down at the street.

"And I really like Marshall. I see something in him... something special."

Jack cringed. "So you aren't in love with me anymore, is that it? I'm not 'special' enough for you? Or are you saying that I never was... your such a hypocrite." Eric spun around in shock.

"Me?! _I'm_ the hypocrite?! I don't have to listen to this," Eric spat. He grabbed a shirt and some pants and hastily put them on before storming out of the bedroom and out of the apartment, leaving Jack alone. Jack lay back down on the bed and sobbed quietly into Eric's pillow.

**********************************************

Eric walked to the corner and rounded it, circling the block. Mumbling aloud, he pondered his options. If he took Jack back, it would hurt both Rachel and Marshall. If he continued to date Marshall, it would destroy Jack, especially after the recent, albeit heartfelt, confession.

Eric continued around the block several times. On the last pass, Jack stepped outside, on his way to see Rachel when he glimpsed Eric walking down the street. He chased after him, calling his name.

Eric heard his name and spun around. It only took a moment before he registered whom it was calling him. At that moment, a fast-peddling bicyclist whizzed by Eric, almost hitting him. The woman on the bike reacted from almost hitting Eric, swerving all over the sidewalk. Jack attempted to jump out of her way, but she inadvertently plowed right into him. Jack stumbled and fell backward onto a fire hydrant. The bicyclist wrecked her ten-speed into a parked car. Eric ran to see if Jack was all right. Jack lay there moaning, a cut on his forehead beginning to bleed. Eric checked to see if the girl was okay. She lay there, out cold. Her helmet was a bit scratched up, but she seemed unharmed. Eric ran back to Jack, screaming to passersby to call for help.

**********************************************

Jack was awake when Eric entered the hospital room. He smiled, happy to see Eric. Eric returned the warm reception with a grin of his own.

"How're ya feelin'?"

"Like I was hit by a ten-speed..."

"The girl that hit you got away with a sprained wrist and a few scratches and bruises. I think it's safe to say that you got the worst of it."

"Always the optimistic one..." Jack reached over and grabbed Eric's hand. Eric took it, squeezing it briefly and then dropped it. Jack's eyes met with Eric's. Eric looked away.

"So we stopped by to see how you were feeling and..."

"...we...?"

Eric turned around and a figure approached the bed. Jack's expression turned sour and his gaze moved to the ceiling above him. His eyes watered briefly.

"I hope you recover quickly, Jack. You look good. We hear the it's not that bad..."

Jack glared at Marshall, standing at the foot of his bed, behind Eric. "Oh really? And how did you hear _that_? Do you have another uncle that works here at the hospital?"

"Maybe I should wait outside for you, Eric." Marshall and Eric's eyes met, both apologizing to one another. Jack watched Marshall leave before turning on Eric.

"So, I see you've been keeping busy. Glad I could be out of commission long enough for the two of you to get better acquainted..."

"That's not fair and you know it," Eric defended. They both were silent for a moment. "Look, this isn't the time or place to be talking about this. I'm relieved that the paralysis is temporary."

Jack wiped a tear from his eye, "Yeah, well they told me the physical therapy on my legs would be painful as hell and really hard. I'm lucky my spinal cord didn't suffer permanent damage. I'm sorry for being upset with you, Eric. I just want you to be happy." Another tear streamed down Jack's cheek. Eric looked away, on the verge of tears himself.

"Well I better get going. If you need anything, call me. I'll come by tomorrow to keep you company." Eric turned to leave the room.

"Eric." Jack hesitated. "Thanks... for coming to see me. Tell Marshall I said I'm sorry and thank him too." Eric nodded in agreement and walked out. Jack laid there, with a hand covering his face, sobbing quietly, alone in his room.

*** *** ***

Sorry the update took so long! I was super busy and had some writer's block to go along with it! Hope you like.


	6. On with the show

"So, is he gonna be okay?" Marshall asked, concerned. He was sitting on a chair in the waiting room next to a quietly humming vending machine.

"Yeah, I think he will be in a while... Marshall, we need to talk." He caught a look in Eric's eye that made him uneasy.

"Let's go somewhere and talk then." He stood and followed Eric to the parking lot.

******

"Rachel, I don't know what to say. I can't pretend that I'm in love with you anymore. You have to understand..." Jack strained to hold the phone comfortably next to his ear.

"Oh, I understand all right... you don't need me to help you keep up the straight act anymore! I can't believe you did this to me! I loved you, Jack! And on top of that, we were close friends! Damn you! Damn you and you can go to hell!" The phone clicked and was silent. Jack lay there, motionless. A tear escaped and trailed down the side of his face. He stared at a pad and pen lying on his nightstand. He struggled to grab them and began writing furiously.

******

Rachel slammed the phone down and paced around her apartment. Absorbed in thought, she subconsciously ignored the subtle knocking on her door. She came to and answered it only to find Eric and Marshall standing in her hallway.

"C'mon on in," she said shakily. She kept her back turned while she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Hey, Rach. I'd ask how you're doin', but I can already tell," Eric offered wistfully.

"How are you doin' Marshall?" Rachel assertively changed the subject.

"So far, so good. I have a feeling that I can't expect fair weather for much longer though," he smirked ruefully at Eric.

"Both of you sit down for a minute... please." Rachel and Marshall sat down next to each other and looked up at Eric. "Basically what it boils down to is this: Jack and I are still in love with each other..." Marshall exhaled sharply and slumped back into the couch while Rachel shook her head and chuckled sarcastically.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know, Eric," Rachel echoed dryly. She began to knead her face with the palms of her hands. Marshall rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Just hear me out, all right? Jack told me the morning of his accident that he was in love with me and that he was just in denial about it and that he wants to be with me. Just me. I told him that it was unfair to hurt the two of you and I rejected him." Rachel and Marshall looked at each other then back at Eric, astonished.

"Did you say you turned him down?" Marshall inquired.

"Yes. I told him that I really like you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship or anything else that might potentially be."

"But I lose either way, right," Rachel glared bitterly.

"I'm sorry Rach, I don't know what I or anyone else can do about that. I can't speak for anyone else, but this isn't something that you can just flip a switch and feel one way or the other. If Jack's feelings are like mine, it's difficult to accept, but still a part of who we are." Eric watched Rachel's face as she slowly resigned herself to the developing circumstances.

"I hope you don't find this inappropriate, Rachel, but I would _love_ to set you up with my brother. He's only two years older than I am and he's single. He's a really great guy, if you'd be interested." He put his arm around her and hugged her gently.

"I don't know why, but that sounds like a great idea," Rachel laughed while rubbing her eyes. "A rebound relationship is just what the doctor ordered. Besides, if he's half as good looking as you are..." Marshall and Rachel shared a smile. Eric smiled a little too. Marshall looked back at Eric.

"Well now that Rachel is taken care of, what about me?" he looked at Rachel then at Eric.

"Well, that's up to you and I. Jack's gonna be in the hospital for at least a few more weeks. He's still my friend and I feel it necessary to be there for him. I want to continue seeing you as long as you want to see me." Marshall nodded and looked down thoughtfully. This time, Rachel offered him some comfort in the form of a hug.

"As upset as I am, I still know everything is gonna be alright. Eric, you tell Jack that he and I are still friends, but that it'll take me awhile before I feel comfortable coming around. But I will." Rachel smiled gently at Eric, her eyes filling with tears again.

"That's very brave of you Rach. I'm sure he really needs us right now. He really needs you." Eric smiled warmly.

******

Eric stood up when Jack entered the room. The nurse wheeled him to his bed and lowered the bed railing to help Jack into it.

"I'll do it," Eric offered. Jack put his arm around Eric's neck as he cradled Jack's body in his arms. Their eyes met as Eric lifted him into bed. Jack hesitated a moment before unhooking his arm around Eric's neck. He could still see the hurt in Jack's eyes.

"So where did you go?"

"Physical therapy." Jack looked out the window, staring blankly.

"How's that going?"

"Painful and slow, how are you?" his expression remained sullen.

"Jack, I have some good news for you. Rachel says she's sorry and she still wants to be friends." Jack looked over at Eric.

"Really?" Eric nodded in response. "I'm glad she's not mad at me anymore, I don't like it when she's upset with me."

"Well, I think she's still a little upset, but she's coping. She says she'll be comfortable enough to visit you very soon." Jack smiled gently at that.

"So how are you and Marshall doing?" Jack watched Eric's face for his response. Eric thought a moment.

"Fine."

"Good." Both were silent for a few minutes. Finally Eric stood up.

"I brought you some magazines and the book that was on your nightstand at home."

"Thanks." Eric put the stack of magazines on the bed and handed the book to Jack. Jack stared at Eric intently. He stood there looking at Jack. A moment passed before Jack slipped his hand into Eric's. He held Jack's hand tightly.

"I don't think... I'd make it through this if you weren't here."

"It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be alright." Jack's eyes filled with tears.

"You really think so?" his voice shook as he spoke. Eric leaned over and hugged him tightly. Jack began to sob in Eric's arms. He missed how comfortable and safe Eric made him feel.

"I promise you, it will all be all right." After a few minutes, Eric lightly kissed Jack's neck and stood up. They smiled at each other.

"You hungry? Let me bring some food back for you." Jack nodded.

"Where you goin'?"

"What do you feel like?" They both chuckled at the beginnings of the age-old argument that always ensued when they wanted to get a bite to eat.

******

As anticipated, Rachel clicked with Marshall's brother, David. They had only dated a few weeks when Rachel confessed that it was becoming fairly serious. David had also confessed to Marshall that he thought that Rachel was very special. Occasionally, Eric and Marshall double dated with Rachel and David. It was obvious that both couples were becoming quite attached to each other.

Eric continued to visit Jack in the hospital. He would stay with Jack most of the day, including the evenings that he wasn't out with Marshall. Jack's frustration with himself, his paralysis and the emotional connection to Eric grew quietly. Eric could feel it too, but was so caught up with Marshall that he silently lamented for Jack's predicament. Everything had a delicate balance that remained suspended for a time, until an early Tuesday morning changed everything. For everyone.

******

"How're you feeling today?" Eric asked a starving Jack.

"Better if you hand me my breakfast," Jack chided. He smiled at Eric who returned it, as faithfully as he had returned to the hospital to encourage Jack day after day.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Leave this place, what do you want to do?" Jack winked as he stuffed another fork full of fruit into his mouth. Eric looked at him quizzically.

"Unless you've had some miracle therapy session this morning..."

"Actually, I stood up... by myself." Jack continued to eagerly down his orange juice and start in on a bran muffin.

"You're kidding? You got up and stood by yourself?" Flabbergasted, Eric sat down in the chair he had been sitting in for over two months now.

"Yep. I can't walk yet, but the doctor promised me that when I could stand, I could go home."

"Wait, so you can leave anytime?"

"This morning, unless you have something else to do..."

"No, no, no... I... that's great! You're comin' home!" Eric jumped up and yelled excitedly. Jack started laughing at him, happy to see Eric wanted him home as much as he wanted to be home.

"All right, amigo, chill out long enough to pack my clothes and help me into my wheelchair. I still have to come back here three times a week for physical therapy. I'm not 100% yet." Eric detected a hint of disappointment in Jack's voice. As great as it was the Jack could stand, he still didn't have full use of his legs and it would be months until he did. Eric cleared the breakfast tray and lowered the bed rail. He picked Jack up and set him lightly down into his wheelchair. Jack smiled all the while. He gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. For everything." Eric grinned ear to ear at Jack.

"You're welcome for everything." Eric leaned down and gave Jack a gentle kiss on his cheek and hugged him tightly. Eric stood back up, "I can't wait to tell everyone, they'll be so psyched!" Jack laughed to himself and at Eric's exuberance. He was relieved to be going home.

******

Eric pushed the apartment door open wide and wheeled Jack inside.

"Where do you want me to unload ya?" he quipped. Jack thought for a moment before noticing the ramp that Eric had lovingly prepared for his arrival home.

"How long has that been there?" Eric looked at the ramp and thought for a moment.

"About a month. I've been expecting you home for awhile, but I didn't want to rush you."

"Driver! To my bedroom!" Jack called out playfully. Eric wheeled him gently up the rail and into the bedroom. Jack struggled to pull himself out of his wheelchair to a standing position. He stopped Eric when Eric tried to help him up. After a few moments of pain and strain, Jack finally stood. He turned enough to let himself fall back on his bed and he lay there feeling the comforter under him. He looked around the room, missing it more than he had realized. Eric smiled, enjoying the moment.

"ERIC! Eric are you home!?" They heard Rachel's voice from the living room. Eric stepped to the bedroom door.

"Rachel, come here! I've got a surprise for you!" Eric gave her a devilish look that faded quickly when he saw the tear stains on her face and heard the raspy, tired strain in her voice.

"Eric, come here," she sobbed. Eric ran to her and held her. She cried into his shoulder, shuddering as she wept.

"Rach, what's the matter? What happened?"

"Sit down, Eric. I have to tell you something. I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Rachel continued to cry as she and Eric sat down on the couch together.

******

Next chapter will be coming forthwith, so be PATIENT!

=P


	7. That which never fails

He sat quiet, motionless, devastated.

"Did you hear me, Eric?! Marshall is gone!" A few more moments passed by, still Eric said nothing. Jack peered into the living room from his wheelchair in the bedroom, holding his breath, listening.

"Eric, it's not their fault," Rachel's voiced trembled as she spoke, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"Where did they go?" Eric finally looked up at her, dreading the answer.

"I don't know. They didn't even know. They said they didn't know a lot of things, and I believe them."

"I don't believe this. It's like a bad mafia movie... who's their father running from?" He continued to look perplexed.

"FBI, DEA... your guess is as good as mine." Rachel wiped her tear-stained face as she continued to explain why Marshall and David had to leave the country with their folks, "All I know is that they won't be coming back for a long, long time."

Eric stood up abruptly, "It's okay, things happen for a reason and it can't be helped. So what if we were dating the sons of the leader of a major underground drug cartel... coulda happened to anyone..." Rachel reached out and took Eric's hand to offer comfort. He pulled away.

"No really, it's no big deal. Shit happens. What're the odds?" Seeing him deeply rooted in denial, Rachel wanted to hug Eric, to take his pain away. Or at least bury her pain in his. She decided to change the subject.

"So are you planning a trip somewhere?" she motioned to the suitcase sitting on the floor by the door. Eric glanced over to the suitcase and thought a moment.

"No, that's Jack's suitcase. He's home."

"What? You mean, right now?" Eric nodded slowly, still lost in thought. Jack, however, didn't want to be caught listening to their conversation. He quickly wheeled himself across the carpet to his bed and forced himself up, struggling to resume the position Eric last saw him in. He was almost standing when he heard creaking from the makeshift ramp. He panicked and threw himself on to his bed. In his mind, he could see Rachel making her way to the bedroom door, panicking him even more. She walked in seconds after Jack threw himself onto the bed. Jack lay there, sweat beading on his forehead. He quickly wiped the sweat away and resisted his urges to pant as best he could.

"Hey, Rachel. How've you been?" He sat up and smiled, trying to act as casual as he could.

"I've been better, how are you? You look good." She crossed the room to sit next to him on the bed, staring into his eyes. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Jack reached out to hug Rachel and she reciprocated the embrace. They held each other for a moment. Eric suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk," Eric interrupted as he crossed the bedroom floor to pick up his wallet from the nightstand. Rachel and Jack broke the embrace and looked at him.

"Eric, I have to get goin' anyway, can I walk you out." He stared at her vacantly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine here by myself, just don't leave me alone for too long," Jack interjected. Eric looked down at Jack. He thought Eric looked like he was about to cry, the news of Marshall finally hitting home.

"Yeah, you know... I'm just gonna go. Bye Eric, Jack." She kissed Jack on the cheek and stood to hug Eric before seeing herself out. The two men stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Eric remained on the brink of a breakdown. Jack felt the frustration and anguish from his own situation roiling inside of him. He patted a spot on the bed next to him, motioning for Eric to sit down.

"Naw, I'm fine," he said shakily. He put his wallet back on the nightstand. "I better stay here though. You shouldn't be left alone."

"Eric. C'mere." Jack's voice mirrored Eric's unsteady tone. He crossed over to Jack and sat on the bed, about a foot away from him, hands clasped tightly in his lap. He stared at the floor, eyes brimming with tears. Jack reached over and pulled Eric to him, crying himself. He held Eric tightly; both of them slowly fell back on the bed into each other's arms. Eric clutched at Jack's shirt as he sobbed. Jack kissed the crown of his head and held him close.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I know you've been through so much..."

"I'm sorry too. I know you must feel awful right now." They cried and held each other until they couldn't cry any longer. Eric looked up into Jack's swollen brown eyes and stared at him.

"You know... I never stopped... loving you." Jack smiled gently and brushed Eric's bangs from his forehead lightly.

"I know." Eric sat up. He leaned over Jack and kissed him on the cheek. Jack opened his eyes, a little surprised that it hadn't been more but grateful for it nonetheless. Eric stood up.

"You want anything? Thirsty or hungry?"

"No, thanks. Maybe we could watch some TV?" Jack suggested hopefully.

"Sounds good to me." He picked Jack up and carried him to the couch in the living room. Eric turned on the television and sat right next to Jack. Three commercials later, Jack reached over with his left hand and took Eric's right hand. Neither of them looked at one another. They sat holding hands for the rest of the morning.

******

The next two weeks were filled with frustration and sexual tension. Jack still struggled with the slow recuperative process while Eric tried to forget about Marshall. Rachel came by more and more as time passed. Her presence relieved much of the pressure that the guys felt. Some days Jack refused to get out of bed, the therapy caused him such soreness. Eric faithfully watched over him, making sure he ate and slept as much as he needed.

One morning, Eric left Jack alone in the apartment to do some laundry. Jack was determined to take a step by himself, so he swung his legs out of bed and stood up. Standing wasn't nearly has difficult as it had been in the past. He braced himself against the back of a chair as he tried to force his leg to take a step forward. Grimacing and groaning, he forced his leg forward. Now the hard part. He careful shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Before he could bring his back leg forward to stand again, he crumpled to the floor in agony. He lay there crying, frustrated and dejected. Moments later, Eric found him. He wordlessly picked Jack up and lay him back in bed.

"I'm not a rag doll, you know. I can pick myself up off the floor whenever I feel like it." Jack lobbed his pillow as hard as he could at Eric as he turned. The pillow struck Eric full in the face. Eric glared at Jack and picked up the pillow.

"Then stop acting like a rag doll and try to keep yourself on the furniture," Eric chucked the pillow into the bathroom. "There, go fetch, dolly."

"Fuck you! You stupid faggot!" Jack grabbed his alarm clock off the nightstand and threw it at Eric, missing his head by mere inches.

"Look, you bitter, selfish cripple, I know this is difficult for you. It hasn't been a ton of fun for me either, but you better not bite the hand that feeds you or you'll be sorry."

"What are you gonna do, run away? Just like your dumb ass boyfriend?" Jack looked around for something else to throw. Eric approached Jack's bedside, grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"What you need to do right now is breath deeply and count to ten before you do or say anything else you might regret," Eric whispered. Jack struggled against his firm hold.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" Jack spat in Eric's face. Eric released him and walked into the bathroom. He reemerged with Jack's pillow and tossed it on the foot of his bed.

"I hate you, Eric! I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!!" Jack screamed as Eric closed the bedroom door behind him. Eric leaned against the closed door, tears streaming down his face. He could hear faint sobs coming from the bedroom. He wished he'd demonstrated more control and empathy towards Jack. But wasn't this his life too? Didn't Jack put himself in the position he was in now? Eric wished that Marshall were here to help him know what to do.

"I'm a grown man for pete's sake, I don't need advice. I know how to handle a pouting brat," Eric said aloud to himself before he headed toward the laundry room.

******

Lunch consisted of chicken quesadillas and chocolate milk. He opened the bedroom door to find Jack reading a book.

"Do you wanna come watch TV while you eat?" Jack looked Eric up and down suspiciously. He looked as if he were about to say something, then stopped.

"Fine, I'll bring your lunch in here," Eric shrugged. He turned to leave when Jack finally spoke.

"Aren't you going to apologize first?" Jack's patronizing tone took Eric by surprise. He turned around and stood there looking at Jack in disbelief. "Well?" Jack folded his arms, waiting for an answer.

"For _what_?!"

"For your angry outburst earlier, of course." He looked completely serious to Eric.

"Are you on crack?! You blew up at me for _helping_ _you_!" Eric could feel his anger growing in the pit of his stomach. He could scarcely believe they were having this conversation.

"Fine. Don't apologize. I forgive you anyway." Jack picked his book back up and began to read again. Eric walked over to him and slapped the book out of his hands. The book flew a few feet away from Jack's bed.

"Maybe you don't realize how much work is involved preparing your meals, cleaning your laundry and making sure you're fully stocked on entertainment such as magazines and books. If you don't like it here, maybe you need to call your mother and have her come get you. She can have this thankless job and fawn over your ungrateful ass!"

"Maybe you should call her..." Jack picked up a magazine and opened it. Eric swiped at it sending it to the floor next to the book.

"Maybe I WILL!" Eric yelled.

"Good." Jack picked up another magazine. Eric smacked it out of his hands again.

"GOOD!" Jack sat in bed looking disinterested at Eric.

"Fine."

"FINE!" Eric stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. From the bedroom he could hear Jack calling his name.

"Where's my lunch?" Jack sang out lyrically, like a spoiled child that had gotten the best of the parent. A few seconds later a quesadilla came flying through the air and hit the wall behind Jack's right shoulder. It slid down and folded neatly on his shoulder and neck. Soon after, a cup of chocolate milk sailed into the bedroom, exploding on the wall above Jack's nightstand. Chocolate milk ran down the wall and wet the carpet and nightstand. Jack nonchalantly grabbed the quesadilla from his neck and began eating it.

"Thanks... you jackass."

******

For the rest of the afternoon Eric stared at the phone, contemplating the call to Jack's mother. He didn't want Jack to go, he'd miss him so much despite the madness of late. Any more of these insane emotional fits from Jack and Eric would need _his _mother to come get _him_. He decided to bluff. He walked into the bedroom and didn't see Jack lying on the bed.

"Jack?"

Eric called out as he began looking around the room for him, "Jack, where are you?" Suddenly the bathroom door slammed shut. Eric listened at the door and could hear what sounded like someone fidgeting with the door handle. He panicked, picturing Jack crawling on the floor, trying to help himself up onto the toilet, or worse, Jack was sick and needed help. Eric burst through the bathroom door and stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he found. Jack was lying on the bathroom floor with no shirt on and his sweatpants hiked down to his knees. In one hand Jack held a gray tube and the other hand was slick with its contents, wrapped around his erection in mid stroke. Jack blushed and looked away.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't know you were..." Eric was completely aroused by the situation.

"Well? Are you gonna stand there and gawk at me? Can I have a little privacy?" Jack blurted out.

"Go ahead, I won't stop ya." Eric continued to stand in the doorway, lusting after Jack's smooth, mostly bare body. "I thought you needed help... or something... I didn't know..." Jack noticed the huge bulge in Eric's pants and continued what he'd started.

"I do need help." Jack's tone became seductive. "C'mere..." Eric didn't hesitate to kneel down next to Jack on the floor. Their eyes met and Eric leaned in toward Jack. He kissed him gently at first, then more voraciously. They made out like mad, struggling to get Eric's clothes off at the same time. First his shirt, then his pants. When Eric's boxers were off, Jack stopped pleasuring himself and began to grope Eric. Eric straddled him and slowly sat down on Jack's moistened thickness. It'd been so long since he and Jack had been together so intimately, it felt like the first time. Eric groaned as Jack gently pushed into him. Jack dropped the tube of lubricant and ran his hands down his own chest and stomach until he reached Eric's inner thigh. His hand caressed Eric's leg and slowly moved up his pelvis, past his other hand that continued to pump away on Eric's throbbing shaft. It made its way up Eric's abs and chest until he reached the back of Eric's neck, pulling him over on top of him. He leaned forward over Jack and kissed him deeply. He could tell that Jack was having difficulty thrusting himself into Eric.

"Relax, babe. I'll do the work." Eric whispered. He spread his legs wide and remained on all fours, sitting and rising on top of Jack. Jack's hand pumped Eric harder and faster. Both men groaning and kissing as they slowly approached climax. Eric increased his rhythm and Jack followed suit. Both of them cried out loud and long as Jack erupted inside of Eric and Eric all over Jack's abs and pecs. He lay down on Jack, both of them panting, recovering from the heat of the moment. They unconsciously held each other as they slowly came down from their mutual high. Jack kissed Eric's shoulder.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." Jack said affectionately. Eric hugged him tighter.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." Eric whispered in his ear. Eric looked long and hard into Jack's sensitive brown eyes and smiled. Jack did the same. They kissed passionately again before Eric spoke again.

"Does this mean you aren't gonna go stay with your mom?"

"Nah, I wouldn't have gone even if you'd called her... you... didn't call her, did you?" Eric laughed and shook his head. Jack became serious again and gazed into Eric's strong brown eyes.

"I love you so much."

Eric smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you so much too."

"So does that mean I can stay?" Jack raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"Yup, as long as you want. I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"How 'bout forever?"

Eric thought for a moment and became very serious, "Forever is a long time... you sure you can take it?"

Jack smiled. "Then it's settled. You're mine forever."

**************************          ******************************

The End

Excuse me while I go take a cold shower...

=P


End file.
